yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon chant
In the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime characters recite a chant while Summoning a powerful monster. Such chants have been used mainly for Synchro Summons and Dark Synchro Summon, but have also been used when Earthbound Gods (Earthbound Immortals) have been Summoned. While most chants are unique (or almost unique) to that monster, the only difference between Roman Goodwin and those he controlled, Grady and Trudge (Ushio), is the name of the Dark Synchro Monster itself. Currently, only 7 Synchro Monsters have been Summoned without chants; "Dark Strike Fighter", "Turbo Cannon", "Iron Chain Dragon", "Goyo Guardian", "Armory Arm", "Stygian Sergeants", and Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000. In the English dub, the chants of the main protagonists when Synchro Summoning were removed in favour of catchphrases like "Let's rev it up!". On the other hand, the Dark Signers and Shadow Drones still keep their Summoning chant for Dark Synchro Monsters. However, they all seem to use the exact same chant: "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals a world without light! Come forth, (Dark Synchro Monster)!" Each character's speeches have a common theme relating to their personality: Yusei's chants usually include the word "clustering" (representing bonds) and have the phrase "Become the path its light shines upon!" (光射す道となれ！ Hikari sasu michi to nare!), Jack's include the word "ruler" (excluding Stardust Dragon, for which he has a relatively similar chant anyway) due to his status as the former king, Crow's relate to darkness and winds, Akiza refers to flowers, the Dark Signers' relate to the underworld, Sayer's relate to anger, Team Unicorn's relate to storms and horses, and Bruno's are spoken like a checklist for a computer program. Yusei Fudo "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" "Clustering shouts will become a silver arrow and split the air! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come, Junk Archer!" "Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked God! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!" "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" "Clustering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Roar engines, Turbo Warrior!" "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Dash onward, Road Warrior!" "Clustering powers will turn into a spear that pierces the earth! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Break it apart, Drill Warrior!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" "Clustering star lights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Savior Star Dragon!" "Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!" "Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron!" "I harness all the power of the stars, I channel all the might of the dragons, I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon!" (Dub Only) Jack Atlas "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" "Witness as great power is fortified into a single vessel, as might becomes even mightier, as I Synchro Summon the Red Dragon Archfiend!" (Dub Only) "The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of Victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" "Polished, lone light! Become the true high-ruler and illuminate the earth! Shine your light! Synchro Summon! Creation-shaking soul, Savior Demon Dragon!" "The alternate form of the ruler, show your true self! Synchro Summon! The Proud Demon, Demon Chaos King!" "The King and The Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come Forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!" "The star of death that shines at the zenith of the heavens. Descend to the Earth and make judgment upon the living, Heavenly King Black Highlander!" (Manga Only) Akiza Izinski "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" "Lone flower which blossoms in the forest of the sun, appear from the roots and show yourself now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose!" "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Leo "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Luna "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Appear instantly, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Crow Hogan "Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heavens! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Armored Wing!" "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Black Feather - Arms Wing!" "Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Black Feather - Lone Silver Wind!" "Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Blackfeather Dragon!" Sayer "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! Synchro Summon! Come, Mental Sphere Demon!" "My flames of hatred, inflamed within the abyss of my heart, become the black raging waves that will overrun this world. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Magical Android!" Rex Goodwin "When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! May you flood in, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!" "When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!" "Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound God! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!!" Roman Goodwin "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Underground Arachne!" "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound God Uru!" Kalin Kessler "When the curtain of darkness descends down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Death Dragon!'" Devack "He born from the darkness, become the ruler who shall lead all things into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Demonic Monkey King Zeman!" Misty Tredwell "O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound God Ccarayhua!" Carly Carmine "Now transcending five thousand years time, the doors of the underworld will open once more. May our souls be the food of the new world! Descend forth, Earthbound God Aslla Piscu!" Greiger "Wailing audible from the depths of the darkness so thick, be wrapped in the armor of the God of Death and show yourself! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Dark Flat Top!" "Souls who rest in the earth, garnering such longstanding grudges! Now it is time to come forth from the impure earth and lend me power! Descend forth, Earthbound God Chacu Challhua!" Grady "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Freezing Fitzgerald!" Trudge "When dark overlaps with dark, the doors of underworld will be opened to the world without light. Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Jet-Black Zumwald!" All Dark Signers (English Dub) "When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtains pull back to reveal... a world without light." Sherry Leblanc "My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Fleur de Chevalier!" Syd "Bring forth a huge explosion! Bring forth annihilation to the cards! Synchro Summon! Roar your engines, Combat Wheel!" Mizoguchi "When two blades meet, the blade of loyalty will appear here! Answer to me! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Determined Daredevil!" Bolger "One born from the darkness of the heart, come forth from within the soul! Synchro Summon! Make him bleed, Blood Mephist!" Paradox “Born from threshold of the dimension of Darkness, time to lower the curtain on the stage of destruction! Synchro Summon! Appear Now, Sin Paradox Dragon!” Andore "When the blood of the wild is spilled, nature-breaking power will awaken! Awaken! Synchro Summon! Mother Nature's Power, Natural Gaodrake!" "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, crisscrossing them like a mighty gale, appear forth from the World of Myth and Legend! Synchro Summon! Neigh, "Thunder Unicorn!" Breo "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Roar, Voltic Bicorn!" Jean "Galloping in the heavens like thunder, going through the pitch-black sky, this lightning will strike the Earth and incinerate it! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!" Bruno "Synchro Flight Control! Limiter Removal, Level Five, Booster Injection 120%. Recovery Net Work Range Updated! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Power Gladiator!" "Limiter Removal, Level Five. Booster Launch, OK! Inclination, OK! Ground Support! All Clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on! Tech Genus Wonder Magician!" Chants Before 5D's (English Dub Only) Paradox Brothers: "Elements of Thunder, Water and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with your inscription. Gate Guardian!" Marik Ishtar: "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear now in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Pharaoh Atem: "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's